trapped in a bubble
by story time with Mariel
Summary: Slider has been acting strange...the other Cybersquad members are curious as to what is going on
1. chapter 1 what is wrong with Slider?

Its a normal day in cyberspace...Mariel has been in the cybersquad since she was nine...and since then...everyone has had some fond memories...but in recent years...things have been different...

Matt: *gets his morning coffee* about time...i need some energy...

Mariel walks into the room...wondering where her ex boyfriend, Slider is...as the two of them usually hang out in the mornings...

Mariel: Matt...where's Slider...

Matt: oh...he said something about going to the hospital...and that he'll be back by 10:30 am...

Mariel: oh...i see...what's Slider doing at the hospital?

Matt: i honestly don't know or care at this point...now let me have my coffee!

Mariel: ok Matt! You don't have to be so-

The teen was interrupted by a frantic knocking... She walked up to find a weak, trembling Slider shivering by the door...his face was pale...as of he had seen a ghost...

Mariel: Sly? What happened to you!?

Slider looked at Mariel...his voice was shaky...his eyes were red from crying...the last thing the cyborg wanted to do was break down in front of his former girlfriend...

Slider: i i need to talk to Joseph...mind if we talk later!

Mariel nodded...but why would Slider want to talk to the one man that the young girl has been dating for a shy of 5 years...? Mariel sighed and went to go talk with obe of the others...

Meanwhile...Joseph was taking care of some activites along with preparing a surprise for his love...when suddenly...Slider walks in

Joseph: oh...hey dude... Uh... Is everything ok?

The Native American boy glanced at Slider as he lay on the bed...almost motionless...

Slider: i bet you and everyone else are wondering what is going on and why i'm making frequent trips to the hospital...the truth is...my dad...he's...

Slider was scared to tell the truth cuz of how heartbroken he was...

Joseph: dude...what about your dad?

Slider: h he's dying...t t t they might take him off of life support soon! I've been under a lot of stress and self guilt because of this...

Joseph gasped at the news...he didn't expect a shocking turn of events for Slider's dad...as he was only 37 years old...and Joseph knew that Slider had a very close and strong relationship with his dad...and if someone that important died...it would hurt Slider...

Joseph: sorry dude...Mariel lost her grandfather 4 years ago...so she knows first hand how it feels... I wish i knew how to help...but i don't..

Slider: its ok Joseph...i know you're just trying to help...and so is your girlfriend...

Slider suddenly got a call from the hospital...the call revealed the news that would shatter his heart forever...


	2. it'll be okI'm sure it will

Slider remained silent after the news was broken to him...the young cyborg refused to believe what he was hearing...but it was all so true...his dad would be taken off life support that very night at 9 pm...

Joseph: dude? Was that the hospital??? what did they say???

Slider: my dad is gonna be taken off life support tonight...it would mean a lot if we could go to the hosputal together...all of us...!

Joseph understood his friend was hurting...so he accepted the request...

Joseph: of course buddy... We can all go and say our last goodbyes...

Slider: ok...but i know he's gonna live...my dad can survive anything! Even life support...

Joseph: uh...Sly...i don't think this is something your dad could pull out of...

Slider: say that now Joseph...but i swear you will be surprised...

Joseph nodded as Slider walked out of the room...but in the hallway...Mariel overheard everything...but she didn't tell Slider...

Mariel: hey Sly...

Slider: oh...hehe...hey Mariel...sorry if we couldn't talk much...

Mariel: its fine...

Slider: listen i gotta go to my shop and repair a board...you wanna come?

Mariel: maybe some other time...thanks...

Slider: no problem...see ya later *leaves*

Mariel: i know what i have to do...

Later that day...Mariel called everyone in for a meeting...

To be continued


End file.
